Only The Good Spy Young My Version
by livelovelife4ever14
Summary: This is my version of the fourth book in the Gallagher Girls Series. *Copyright Info* The writing belongs to me but Ally Carter owns the rest!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Cammie POV

" I screamed in terror as a hand clasped by mouth, then everything went dark."

I woke up tied up and blindfolded in a van that seem to be going at 75mph. I realized the driver took 4 lefts 7 rights then stopped. I felt someone lift me up then throw me to the cold hard cement.

I didn't dare make a sound no matter how bad the pain was. I felt something pop and right away I knew it was a rib. God this hurt so much, all I wanted to do was scream in pain.

I noticed that I was put into a room then someone took the blindfold off.

A dark mysterious man came up to me with a black cotton ski mask on and said, " Nice to finally meet you Cameron or should I call you Cammie."

" What do you want?"

"I want to know where the alumni disk is but you wouldn't tell us last time so I thought bringing you company might change your mind."

The man disappeared then came back with none other than ZACK!

I almost fell to the ground when I saw him. He was beat up so much more than me, but when he saw me he smirked. I honestly could say I missed that smirk.

Once the man left I talked to Zack. I told him I was out shopping with Bex then someone kicked me hard and clasped my mouth then I woke up in a van. He told me, he was on a mission to keep an eye on me but then someone came up behind him with a rag covered his mouth then he remembered showing up here,

I was thinking about Bex, was she safe or was she taken by the COC. I couldn't help thinking about her, I knew she could take car of herself but still everyone has their weaknesses.

As I talked to Zach, I felt myself blush every time he kept worrying about me, He was so sweet I thought. I realized something that just clicked in my head, he wasn't on a mission he just followed me to make sure I was safe.

Out of no where a big man came out and started kicking me so hard I wanted to cry, it hurt so badly.

I heard Zack scream NO, but the man just kept on going. I felt something sharp pierce my throat, I looked up and saw another man come up and ask the same question to me again.

"Where is the disk?"

(How do you like my first chapter? Review Please…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Zack POV

I was screaming at the guy to stop kicking Cammie. She was my Gallagher girl and she was already beat up.

Then that guy that brought me in here came in and asked, "Where the disk?"

Cammie just looked at him and spat on his face. I was cheering in my head cause I probably would have done the same thing.

The guy who brought me in here said, "Fine you want to do this your way, here goes he ordered the bigger guy to beat me, apparently his name was John.

I screamed in pain, where John took a knife out and stabbed me six times Can you believe it six times?

I heard Cammie scream for them to stop but once John finally stopped I blackened out.

I woke up to here Cammie crying, she kept saying it was her fault and she would have to tell the COC or they will kill us.

"Cammie, don't tell them" I said in a raspy voice that didn't even sound like mine.

"Why shouldn't I, they are just going to torture both of us more?"

"You can't because this secret is meant to be kept forever, you are a Gallagher girl, my Gallagher girl and she wouldn't tell because she believed in her sisterhood."

I realized then that John had walked in during my little speech, he took out a gun, and both Cammie and I gasped.

I couldn't die neither could Cammie.

John held the gun firm near my head first then near Cammie's head.

That other dude that I still didn't know what to call him came in and told him to shoot me if Cammie wouldn't talk.

Suddenly, I blackened out. I heard Cammie try to wake me but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Please Zach wake up, I don't know what I would do without you."

I tried to open my eyes, but it stung like hell. Cammie noticed she told me just to stay still. I thought I heard Bex from somewhere but I couldn't tell.

I felt someone loosen the knot that tied my hands together. I finally was able to open my eyes, to see Cammie untying me then Bex tried to help me get up. I groaned in pain as Bex lifted me. I told her I can walk and once I tried I fell and both girls laughed.

Bex told us we had exactly five minutes and nine seconds before John and that other guy would know we were gone.

Bex told Cammie to run as fast as she possibly can, and that's when I heard someone behind us and I knew exactly who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Cammie POV

I was running as fast as I could with a broken rib and a stab would around my stomach.

I heard Bex stop and I looked around to see John there. I ran back to her as fast as I could, Bex was telling me to go back but I didn't listen.

I ran up a roundoff kicked John in the mouth which probably hurt me more to do than me kicking him.

I kicked him several more times and he fell flat, I knew he was dead or unconscious.

Bex then came up to me and grabbed me while holding Zach, and we ran like crazy. At the end of a hallway, we stopped.

A black figure came out and I knew automatically that it was Macy. Macy helped Zack get up then me.

Once we all got up, Zack woke up finally.

"What's going on?"

"No time to talk we have to get out of here," said Macey.

"Zack can you walk at all?" asked Bex.

"Yea,"

I started running as fast as I could. I saw Bex and Macey running too, Zack was fast walking sorta. We have exactly 2 minutes to get out.

Once we all got out, we jumped in a car and Bex drove us back to her house.

We got back to Bex's house in 12 minutes and 29 seconds. Mr. Soloman, mom, Bex's parents greeted us and they all rushed over to help us with our injuries.

Zack was probably in the most pain and I was second.

Once we were all down, Macey, Bex, and I had to go back to school just to make sure we stay safe and out of range from the COC.

Mr. Soloman allowed Zack to come with us for my protection.

"Yeah, like I need protection,"

Everyone looked at me, opps I guess I said that out loud.

Mom said, she would meet us back because she had something to care of first so it was just, Mr. Soloman, Bex, Macey, Zack, and me.

When we got to the airport we had to wait 1 hour 5 minutes and 34 seconds in line.

Our plane ride was even longer, I sat next to Macey who snored and Zack sat on the other side of me.

Exactly 12 hours later we arrived back at school.

We all ran into the school and heard a siren go off.

All I could hear was "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Cammie POV

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

That's all I heard till someone grabbed me and I turned to see Zack.

Zack had grabbed me and told me the COC was here to get me so we hid in a secret passageway till the Code Black was over.

In the passageway, Zack held me firm and kept looking towards me with his worried face. I saw how much stress he is going through so I kissed him.

Zack and I kissed for 49 seconds then I had to break it. When, we finished kissing we were breathing hard. Zack smirked when I looked up at him. Just then, the door to the passageway opened and mom was there looking at me seeing if I was okay.

"Zack, would you please give my daughter and I some alone time?"

"Sure, Cammie I will see you tomorrow at breakfeast."

"Okay, see you later Zack."

I kissed Zack one more time on the cheek then he left.

"Let's go into my office and talk."

I walked out the passageway, and followed my mom to her office.

As, we entered I saw Mr. Soloman in the corner waiting for us.

"Sit down Cammie, this is going to be hard for you."

I sat down and my mom started talking. She told me that the COC had Macey and they left a note. The note read:

IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE MACEY ALIVE AGAIN, YOU CAMMIE WILL HAVE TO TRADE PLACES WITH HER.

-P

I stopped breathing, for two seconds. I need to get Macey back and I am willing to trade places with her.

"You will not!"

I didn't even realize I said that out loud. Mom I have to save Macey.

"Honey, don't you get it, it's a trap to get both of you. This person wants you to come with someone and whoever wrote this note will get what they want."

"What do we do then?"

"We fight them with everything we got!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Cammie POV

"I had to do something, I couldn't just let Macey get tortured."

I trust her and she trusts me, she will assume I won't come because of the note unless she didn't know about the note.

I paced up and down my room until Bex and Liz came in, I told them what happened. They nodded in unison that we need to do something.

I told them I was willing to take Macey's place but what if this was just another trap. I asked Liz to get Zack and his friends and we could plan something.

"I'm here, my Gallagher Girl and what would you need from my friends and me. I told them what happened. Zack over course didn't go with the plan. He knew putting me in danger was never an option. I understood he cared for me but he was so overprotective. I mean, I totally love Zach and all but I want to help Macey and there was only one way to do it.

I finally convinced Zack to go with the plan but he didn't agree till, I told him I would stay with him until the whole mission is over. The plan was to go into town with my friends and we would pretend to go to a movie. We figured the COC was watching us so then after we watch the movie if we even got to that part of the plan, we were going to walk back to school. I knew the van would come around sometime and I was ready.

All we had to do to get out of Gallagher was to convince my mom I was just going to see a movie. We all had a plan and ours included tricking the COC into thinking I was going with them.

My friends and I walked into town and some people stared at us, but as soon as we got to the middle of town we had 6 tails on us. Everyone knew about them, but we pretended we didn't see anything. I did see Zack tense when another tail followed us.

We all watched a movie called "Twilight." I wasn't paying much attention but my friends said it was good even if its science fiction. I walked ahead of everyone for about 7 seconds then a van pulled up and someone tried grabbing me but I kicked the hand as hard as possible and I heard a pop.

"Ouch!!!"

I heard the sound but I knew it wasn't Macey.

Twenty goons came out and my friends all ran up to me. The leader came forward and said you want Macey we take her and he pointed right at me. I told my friends to stop and I walked forward. Some guy grabbed me a kept a steady hold. One goon went back into the van and dragged Macey out, she was bleeding from her head to her waist. I couldn't help it, I tried to run to her, but someone put a knife to my neck. I heard them say, "move and you die."

Macey was unconscious, but at least she was safe.

I told myself, is it worth your life for your friend's life. I knew the answer, yes it was and I was willing to do anything for my friends.

I struggled more and a hand went up and clasped my mouth. I couldn't breath. I heard my friend's voices all worried but they couldn't take action or I would be dead. I knew I fainted in three seconds after a hand went to cover my mouth.

I woke up tied up and sore. I knew right away that my friends tried to help, but couldn't do anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Zach POV

" I couldn't believe the COC took my Gallagher girl again, I wanted to kick someone so hard that they would fall dead. I want my Gallagher girl, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this mission."

"Cammie was my life and now I plan to get her back!"

Grant and Jonas, my friends carried Macey back to school and Bex and Liz were watching for tails. I was just worried and everyone knew it.

Once, we got back to school, we were approached by Cammie's mom, Rachel and Mr. Soloman. They asked about Cammie, but no one talked.

"Where is Cammie?" asked Mr. Soloman.

I had to answer back so I said, "We were going to the movies and the COC followed us, then they threw Macey out of the van and grabbed Cammie. We tried to stop them, but they held a knife to her throat and said if you even take one step we will kill her, so we couldn't do anything."

Cammie's mom responded by crying and Mr. Soloman said, "No one is allowed off campus, till we get Cammie back!"

"WHAT, DID YOU JUST SAY?" SHOUTED MACEY.

"I need to go to the mall, at least three times a week for about four hours thirty-nine minutes and forty-two seconds."

"Well, too bad Macey, don't you get it Cammie is gone!" I screamed at her, I couldn't calm down.

"Mr. Goode, will you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Yes, Mr. Soloman."

~Zack Leaves~

"Girls, we are going to come up with a plan to save Cammie, but Zach is going to be bait. He doesn't know anything about the alumni disk, but you girls do. We will plan to tell the COC somehow that Zack, now where it is and if they want that information, then we can get Cammie back. The whole junior class will protect Zack and Cammie, as we lead the COC into a trap."

'Okay, but what if they take Zack and don't release Cammie," asked Liz.

"They will when they see, Ms. Morgan and I," said Mr. Soloman.

"Tell Zack about the plan and we will start tomorrow, I will let the junior class know by tomorrow morning, that includes every junior class member." Said Ms. Morgan looking directly at Liz and Macey.

"Macey, I will transfer you into junior classes when this mission is done and you will lead the mission, if you prove yourself but getting my daughter back then you will be put in junior classes, but if not you will stay in your current classes, got it Ms. McHenery!"

"Yes, I understand and what will happen if something goes terribly wrong?"

"You are in charge so you will have to figure out what to do, and by the way no more what if's spies know everything they have to know, they prepare for anything."

"You girls may go over the plan with Zack now or let him know before the announcement tomorrow morning." Said Mr. Soloman.

"I will see you girls tomorrow morning at breakfeast and if you turn in paperwork for this mission you may all get extra credit," said Ms. Morgan.

"Good Night Girls!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Zack POV

I can't believe Mr. Soloman told me to leave, does he even care that Cammie is missing. Just as I thought that, I heard a knock and the girls saying "Zack, its us open up!"

I opened the door and Bex, Liz, and Macey all came in and told me we got to talk. They told me that had a plan to get Cammie back and of course I jumped on the plan. The thing I didn't expect was that I was the bait. I heard the whole plan and I agreed.

I told the girls to leave afterward so I can think. One they left I landed on my bed and fell asleep. I was dreaming about Cammie and where was she.

Cammie POV

"I knew this would happen, how could I have been so stupid, why didn't I think more!"

I was thinking all these questions when someone came in and kicked me hard. I didn't scream but trust me it hurt so bad I had to use all my energy on not yelling in pain. I remember all the spy secrets and I plan to keep using them while I was here.

A man and a woman came up to me, they asked "Where is the disk you little brat?"

I didn't even bother to open my mouth; the woman lifted my head and smacked it. I still didn't scream in pain. They were about to ask me again, and then one goon came in and whispered something. I could barely make it out, but I think he said, "Gallagher planed to get me back and someone else was willing to take my place and they knew the secret too."

I was wondering whom and if I even heard him right. The woman came up to me and punched me so hard I blackened out. I woke up to someone pinching me then I looked and saw a shot. I tried to kick the person not thinking that I was tied up.

The person told me about the shot. "Don't move, brat!"

I stopped moving then someone, that I recognized came in, it was the woman. She told me the shot held a tracking device in to and a small bomb that if I did something wrong I would be blown up and the bomb had enough power to blow up the school along with me. The woman told me they could keep track of me and if I ever told anyone about this they would set off the bomb.

She went on finally to introducing herself, as Penny the one who wrote the note. She told me her plan and if I didn't agree then boom.

I couldn't believe this, I was trapped and she knew it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Zack POV

I couldn't wait to get Cammie back she was my life. I didn't care if I was taken as long as Cammie was safe.

I woke up and started getting dressed; I met Bex, Liz, and Macey on my way to the dining hall. We talked about the plan. As we walked in Liz changed from English to Chinese.

I understood it all as we sat down; Ms. Morgan came in and greeted us. She told the junior class the plan and then she told us she was coming with us. She discussed all questions that were asked then when she was about to leave, she introduced everyone some Blackthorne students will be coming to watch over the school to make sure everyone else is protected. She also said Abbey, Cammie's aunt is coming.

Everyone started talking about this. The junior class was scheduled to take a trip into town as part of the plan. We had exactly ten minutes and thirty-two seconds to come back down. We all would wear casual clothes that we could use to fight.

Macey, Mr. Soloman, and Ms. Morgan lead the way into down. As we spread apart, Macey, Liz, and Bex were together. I was partnered with Grant and Jonas who has huge crushed on Bex and Liz.

Our plan was working everyone accounted for had at least one tail. I had three because the COC knew I was the target. Everyone had a comms unit on. We reported every time a tail would leave or another would start following.

A van came up by me and the door slid open without stopping, I knew they would try to come after me. As the door, opened I saw Cammie unconscious, I didn't know what do. I froze, I heard Mr. Soloman say run to where Bex, Liz, and Macey were. I heard the words and ran as I ran Grant and Jonas helped by kicking several tails at kept fighting till I was safe.

I ran to the girls and Mr. Soloman and Ms. Morgan was there waiting. As I rushed up to them, a COC member grabbed me and I flipped them. The person was unconscious and the van pulled up again. I heard someone in the van say, give us Zachery Goode and we will give Cameron Ann Morgan back. Macey, Bex, and Liz ran up to the van grabbed Cammie and got out before a COC member could touch them. They were good and I knew the COC members were coming after me. This time Mr. Soloman and Ms. Morgan protected me. I heard in the comms unit, everyone report back to school now!

I ran like crazy and as I ran I saw several girls emerge from the crowd and they ran too. We all knew we got Cammie back, but what we didn't know was why did we get her back so easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Cammie POV

I knew that the COC were going to let me go easy and I couldn't even warn my friends of the danger I'm going to cause.

I woke up back at school in my mom's office surrounded by my mom, friends, and Mr. Soloman. I heard them all say are you okay or do you feel better. I couldn't help but lie and say I'm fine.

I got up and started walking out when everyone in the room stopped me. I had to lie and I hated it. I did my best and told everyone that I just needed space. They agreed and left me alone as I walked to my room, I decided to sneak off into my favorite passageway, the one behind the Gallagher Family Tree.

I ran into the passageway and started crying, I loved everyone who cared about me and now I have to deal with all this pain, I have caused them.

I had to lie just to keep them safe. Someone will ask me questions and I would either lie or not answer. I couldn't live my life like this.

I was going to run away…

Zack POV

Cammie was acting weird, we all knew she lied but why she was safe now. This had COC written all over it.

I went around the school looking for her and then it hit me she was in the passageway that was behind the Gallagher Family Tree. Only one problem I don't know how to get in it.

I decided to knock then I heard Cammie say, go away Zack I need time to think.

What is the matter with her? She just keeps pushing me away.

I left and went to my room and talked to Grant and Jonas, they looked exhausted. I felt bad they risked their lives to save Cammie and me and now I was going to complain to them about Cammie.

They probably already knew about, Cammie and her emotional problems.

I felt bad, but I was exhausted so we went to sleep.

Bex POV

I knew something was wrong. Cammie would tell us anything unless we were in danger. I knew the COC were behind this, they probably threatened to kill everyone Cammie loved.

I had to do something about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Cammie POV

I, absolutely hated the COC, they did this to me. I ran to my room and started packing. I felt a big wind then turned around to see Zack staring at me. He knew something was wrong and as he looked at the suitcase to me, he realized what I was doing.

He just stared for two minutes then he looked up at me and spoke.

"What are you doing, we just got you back?"

"I need to leave!"

"No, you are safe here so you have to stay here."

"Actually, wait never mind."

"What! What were you going to say?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"I just can't, okay!"

Zack stopped talking and ran out, I wanted to bad to go after him but I had to leave. I finished packing and then ran to the nearest hidden passageway and escaped to the outside world.

Zack POV

What is wrong with her, she just got back! I couldn't believe this, she is just going to leave. I had to stop her, so I ran to her room. She was gone and the room was empty. I looked around and that's when I saw her jacket and something was in the pocket. I walked over to get it. A note was left and it read:

Cammie

We knew you almost told our secret and you will pay. You now what will happen when you do tell, BOOM! Remember, you tell about our plan to blackmail you then you and your little friends will be blown up along with that stupid school of yours.

~P

I couldn't believe this, the COC were using Cammie. I had to go to Ms. Morgan and Mr. Soloman and tell them the truth, soon they will realize that Cammie ran away. I was about to run when I ran right into Bex.

"Bloody God, Zack! Where is Cammie?"

"Um, she ran away."

"WHAT?"

"Just follow me and you will find out why."

I grabbed the note and Bex and I found Macey, Liz, Grant, and Jonas. We all headed to Ms. Morgan's office and as we entered we saw Mr. Soloman.

I told them about Cammie running away then I told them why and everyone looked at me funny. I understood why so I took out the note to show them. They understood but didn't know what to do but neither did I.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the misspelling of Zach, I noticed from a few comments.

Chapter: 11

Zach POV

No one knew what to do, we found why Cammie ran away but we don't know whether we should just get her or let her be on her own.

I was worried about my Gallagher Girl, but so was everyone else. Eventually, the whole school found out and still no one knew what to do.

We had two options, one option was to find Cammie and bring her back to the school and pretend we didn't know about the big secret and the other option was to leave her on her own until we figure out what to do. So far, we were going on option two.

I think I finally got an idea. I rushed o the girls' room grabbed them with Grant and Jonas on my heels (not literally cause I don't where heels).

Once I grabbed the girls, we all rushed into Ms. Morgan's office. I told her I had a plan. I told her that we get Cammie back and pretend we don't know about the secret. As, a day goes by we leave her notes to find and those notes state that we know her secret and we are going to help her by getting the bomb out of her body. We knew the COC, needed Cammie for something so they wouldn't blow up everyone who knew about the disk.

Ms. Morgan called Mr. Soloman told him the plan and we all got ready. Liz and Jonas were assigned to intercept the COC locater on Cammie; once they find the tracker we get her location and force Cammie to come back with us. I even wrote a note on what to tell her I knew her secret and we all had a plan.

I would slip the note in her pocket as we forced her in the van. The COC wouldn't mind, because they needed Cammie and they needed that disk that every Gallagher Girl in history knew about. The disk had information about the school, the world of spies, and a background check on every girl that attended Gallagher. This disk if leaked would give away the entire school and all of its secrets including blueprints that Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie were making of the school, but they still weren't done because of all the secret passageways.

Zack knew he needed Cammie and he couldn't imagine living without her. Cammie was his life and Cammie did amazing things. Everyone in Gallagher except new students knew that Cammie was a CIA legend. Cammie was the chameleon, also the best hider in history.

While, waiting for Liz and Jonas to track Cammie, the rest of us had to get ready to leave. We were planning what do to. Bex and Macey would be in charge of the mission, which also meant being the ones to strap Cammie down when she struggled. I had the job of keeping her quiet which was probably harder. I had an important job, but mostly I planned to make out with her since she is strapped down.

So we had a plan and all we need is a location. As, I said those words Liz and Jonas came from nowhere and told us where Cammie is. Cammie was in London, underground and of course taken by the COC.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

Cammie POV

I was with the COC again, didn't they torture me enough already, and for example like making me run away and hurt everyone I cared about. I hated the COC and I wanted out of this mess. I was tied up and in some room that seemed very stuffy. I know I was in London because I was walking then suddenly I felt pain then I was out. I woke up in the dark and I knew where I was almost automatically.

I was tired of these games; I knew what they wanted but why me I wasn't that special. I know I'm that the chameleon but still I'm not that special so why me. I am always the one who gets into trouble. I wish sometimes that I wasn't the one getting all these adventures, as some people would call them as I would call them death missions. I had time to think but not much.

I saw a figure approach and I knew it was Penny from the shape of her body. I wanted to know why she still wanted me alive. I thought I was useless to her but apparently not.

"What do you want?" 

"I want to warn you, your friends are coming here and forcing you to go with them."

"They can't I'm too dangerous to be around them!"

"You should tell them that, wait opps you can't."

I hated this I wandered if there was a way to get whatever is in me out of my body. I kept thinking of ways to avoid my friends but I couldn't while I was tied down. I knew the COC just wanted to know where the disk is but I guess they felt like torturing me at the same time.

My life sucks right now, I thought. I eventually fell asleep in my world of thoughts. When, I woke up, I was in a van. I freaked and looked around Zach was next to me. I saw him smirk at me. I yelled and everyone looked at me including Bex who was driving. I shouted at her to drive while I asked how they got me out without waking me. They told me, I looked knocked out unconscious so they just grabbed me and ran and no one seemed to stop them.

I was glad no one tried to hurt my friends but I had to know if there was even a bomb inside me. I wanted to protect my friends if there was a bomb and hopefully there wasn't.

Zach POV

We got Cammie out easily. I grabbed her and ran and no one stopped us which was weird but maybe the COC wanted us to take Cammie thinking this would be torture for her. I slipped the note in her pocket while she was sleeping. As she woke up she freaked out and I calmed her down by smirking.

I knew she thought we didn't know but this was going to be fun until she looks at the note. I hope she would look or otherwise I would have to tell Bex and Macey to make sure she reads it.

We didn't bother to strap her down because we knew she wouldn't jump out a moving van or would she.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter:13

Zach POV

I couldn't wait till Cammie found the note and then we could get that stupid bomb out of her and finally we could be together. Cammie would probably find the note today then we could find the bomb and get it out of her tomorrow.

Cammie POV

My friends and I went to our room and sat down. I looked around and everything was the same except that I was missing most of my stuff. I was still sad that I have to put my friends through this torture again. Bex, Macey, and Liz all went to the boys room while I got dressed into the school uniform even if I wasn't going to class today. As, I got dressed a note fell out of my pocket. I read it! OMG, everyone knew what happened and that's why they brought me back. I get it now, they found out from another note by accident.

I ran to the boys' rooms and told them about the note. They nodded as I jumped into Zach's arms. I was so happy. I asked Zach if we could get this thing out tomorrow and he said that's what he planned. I was surprised that all my friends knew for this long and now they could relax from the pressure. I felt relieved but what was the COC going to do now.

~Next Day~

Cammie POV

I was getting this bomb out today. Yesterday, Liz located that it was still in my arm right where the shot was. I was surprised but that because the bomb was supposed to move like the COC said it would. I got ready for the surgery, Dr. Fibs was going to do it with other spy doctors. I couldn't wait.

Zach POV

I decided on watching the surgery so I could be there when Cammie woke up and I wanted to see the bomb come out. I waited for two hours and finally the surgery started. The doctors cut open Cammie's arm while she was under gas. I saw blood then nurses cleaned that and doctors started looking for the bomb and found it right away. I saw Dr. Fibs grab it then something squirted out of it. All the doctors went wide eyed and that's when I saw Cammie blood pressure go lower then I heard CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!

OMG! Now, we had a Code Black. Cammie had to be safe so I ran into the surgery room and saw all the doctors say get ready to move her to a tunnel. I helped them with Cammie. Even though they were doctors they were still really god spies.

I helped them into the tunnel and I guarded the door while the doctors finished the surgery. I had to admit this was not how imagined it and it definitely wasn't the right place. I waited till Ms. Morgan came and told us the school was safe again. So after she gave us the go, to get back into the surgery room I again helped the doctors and they finished the surgery. Cammie woke up one hour later after the surgery and I told her everything. It turns out the liquid that spilled was a poison that lasted for five minutes then everything went back to normal. Dr. Fibs invented it but he wasn't sure how it was in the bomb. The bomb didn't even excit all of it was a set up. I couldn't believe it, this was all set up for the Code Black.

Later that day, at dinner, Ms. Morgan told us about the Code Balck. It turns out the intruders were COC agents who were planning on taking the disk. Then, Ms. Morgan announced the shock of the century, the COC agents actually found the disk and now they were blackmailing Gallagher Academy!

All I could hear were grasps and I heard absolutely nothing from Cammie which was extremely bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Cammie POV

They took the disk that was impossible. I ran to my mother in her office and before I could knock the door opened. I rushed in and asked her how is that possible mom. She looked up and spoke, the words I expected from all along.

"It's not possible, that disk that they have has false information including all fake addresses like none of them actually exist. But, why make a fake disk that even the real one doesn't exist. I made it so everyone would believe they're was a real one and that fake one has a tracking device. The COC know that we will try and get the disk back and now we know where everyone of the COC locations are."

"That's smart I probably would have never thought of that."

As, I finished up my conversation with my mom I left and ran right into my friends. Macey, Bex, and Liz asked the same question. So how is that possible? I explained to them and then we all ran to our room to try and crack the locations of the COC.

Zach POV

I had to figure out how to get that disk back. It held all of Gallagher's secrets. I ran up to the girls room and started to plan. They all looked at me when I entered and smiled. I was wondering how they were so calm so I yelled it.

Cammie came up to me and said there is no disk. I looked at her funny and confused. I was confounded at the thought the disk didn't exist.

"I thought this disk of yours is a flamboyant color that is hidden and only Gallagher Girls knew about it."

"It is and the disk doesn't exist."

"But what about what your mom just said."

"She said that to explain the Code Black and only the newcomers were shocked, the rest of us pretended. The newcomers know nothing of this disk until the middle of the school year."

I nodded now I understood.

"Wait, so was a disk taken or not?"

"Yes, a disk was taken, Zach."

"I'm confused. Can you explain the whole thing over again?"

I saw Cammie nod in anger; she was upset she had to explain this again. So, she explained it to me. The disk the COC took was a tracker and filled with all fake addresses that the COC thought they could blackmail us with. Cammie explained that we would use the trackers to find all the COC locations then bomb everyone of them to get rid of them once and for all.

I finally understood everything. I get what happened and the COC seemed like idiots now that the Gallagher Girls were steps in front of them. I was even tricked which was sometimes hard according to some people. I couldn't wait till we found out the locations of the COC so that my Gallagher girl was safe again.

I asked Cammie about the Dr. Fibs thing and she explained that someone here in this school was a double agent but her mom had a clue who it was.

~Flashback~

Cammie was moved to a tunnel to continue the surgery after her blood pressure moved down. Dr. Fibs realized all that was his creation and only few people knew about this.

~End Flashback~

All this news was getting to me so I left the girls' rooms and went to my own room and slept.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

Cammie POV

Zach wasn't very smart sometimes for a spy. I had to explain stuff to him several times for him to understand. While, he left I was thinking of a plan on these locations of the COC, I couldn't wait to see Penny's reactions, when she finds out we tricked her. My life is starting to become whole again. I could tell my friends everything. I could tell my boyfriend everything. I could even tell my mom everything.

We had to get that disk back but the disk was hard to track or maybe it was easy and we just started with the harder codes.

I yelled to Liz, "Did you try the easy codes first because that might be why it's so hard to crack?"

She answered back, "No, actually I haven't."

So, she tried then a dot appeared on the screen and that gave away the COC location. I told Bex as soon as she said what's going on and Macey figured it out before I could get the words out of my mouth.

I told my friends that I would ran to the boys' room and tell them about the location. I left before Bex tried to follow me. I ran to the boys' room and knocked. Zach answered sleepily, "Hey, what's up Gallagher Girl?"

I looked at him and felt bad I forgot it was late. I did blush though when he called me Gallagher Girl. I was happy and filled with pure utter excitement. I jumped into Zach's arms and told him about the recent news about the location of the COC. He said, that was great but he was tired so can we pick this up tomorrow. I was glad because as he mentioned the time it was I realized I was exhausted even if my surgery was several hours ago.

I ran back to my room and was greeted by Bex, Liz, and Macey. Bex was getting ready for bed while Liz was finding more information on the COC locations. Macey was lying in bed almost falling asleep. I decided to change and go to bed finally.

I was dressed within one minute and ready for bed about two minutes after getting dressed well actually it took me exactly one minute and fifty-eight seconds after I got changed to be ready for bed. I fell into a deep sleep and I dreamt about today.

I dreamt about my surgery when a Code Black went off, I dreamt about the fake disk, and I dreamt about Liz finding the location of the COC and my mom answering we would destroy the COC forever before someone else gets hurt.

I woke up to Macey yelling at me to get dressed we had to meet my mom and Mr. Soloman downstairs in three minutes. I asked why didn't she wake me earlier and she said she tried but couldn't. That was weird because usually I wake up easily. I shook that thought out of my head and thought about the mission.

I got dresses and was out the door within two minutes and ran right into Zach on my way to meet my mom and Mr. Soloman. I couldn't help but notice Zach looked hot. I couldn't wait to spend time alone with him.

Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Zach all looked at me because as soon as we saw Mr. Soloman we heard the words: CODE RED CODE RED!

The only thing I could think of was at least it's not a Code Black even if Code Red means someone that doesn't know our secret is coming here.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

Cammie POV

All I heard was CODE RED CODE RED. I got nervous because Code Red meant someone has come to the school without warning. The school was transforming into a "normal school." I saw Mr. Soloman and my mom bring my friends and me into my mom's office. The school finished changing just in time for, Macey's parents to walk in. They walked into the school and headed for the Headmistress office.

My mom greeted them, as did Mr. Soloman, Macey saw her parents and walked up to them and said in her disguise, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Young Lady, you don't talk to us like that," said Macey's dad the vice president of the United States.

"Why should I should I car, you guys got all you want?"

"We got this for you, honey."

"That's a lie!"

"It's not, we came today to check on how you were doing."

"That's enough will you guys stop arguing already," said my mom.

Both Macey and her parents stopped arguing and looked at my mom. Macey's parents did come to check on Macey's grades but they also came to see if the school could advertise the President and Vice President positions in the school. Macey got furious when she heard this.

"You guys did come for another reason!"

"Enough Macey, you and your friends go to your rooms now!"

That was my cue to leave and all my friends followed. As we walked out we heard my mom saying I'm sorry to disappoint you but we can't do that. This school is here to promote equal rights and freedom, we as a school can't advertise your campaign for next year. We aren't allowed to let the students try and convince they're parents to vote for you, it's just not fair to everyone.

Macey smiled as she heard that and so did the rest of us. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, from my mom office, which was ten feet and three inches, I congratulated Macey on a nice cover. She smiled and we all headed towards Bex, Liz, Macey, and my room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

Cammie POV

We walked to the room with three minutes. I walked in first and my friends followed. Zack, Jonas, and Grant were still with us as we sat down.

"I wonder what my mom wanted to talk to us about."

Like on cue, Mr. Soloman knocked on the door and Liz answered. Mr. Soloman told us we had to meet him and my mom in the front of the school in five minutes. We each left and practically ran into my mom. But luckily we stopped in time.

My mom explained to us that we were going into town to do a passing note exercise. Mr. Soloman explained there are going to be tails and not just the school set up ones, they're were also COC ones so we each had to be careful and that's when he looked directly at me and then at Zack.

He told us through the look that Zack has to be with me constantly, because the COC might still come after me. I understood and just nodded to tell him that. He continued to explain this exercise was getting us ready for the mission we will go on after this. We now all understood why we were going on such an easy mission.

This mission was easy and we did this several times. Bex was the best friend spy that I've known since I was at Gallagher. Liz was my genius spy friend and Macey was my best girlfriend (as in make-up/girly stuff friend) at Gallagher. They fit together and we each headed off with the boys on our heels. The note started off with Macey and it moved to Bex then Grant then Jonas then Zack and finally me. We had five tails, two from the school and three unknown. The mission lasted forty minutes and at the end we headed back to school.

When, we got back to school my mom told us we had twenty minutes to prepare for our mission to the COC location. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I headed for our room while the boys headed for their room in order to get ready. Macey threw me a black outfit with nice black heels. Macey herself was wearing the same outfit with black stiletto heels. Liz was wearing a black hat and the same outfit but she had black sneakers on. Bex had the same black outfit with black heels that laced all the way up to her knee.

Anyway, we all walked out looking great and we headed towards the boys' room. They were dressed the same, sneakers and black outfit. We of course stunned them and we each had a purse filled with weapons that we could use anytime.

(Shirt picture= .com/Mossimo-Supply-Juniors-Long-Lean/dp/B0032HTD6U/ref=br_1_1?ie=UTF8&frombrowse=1&qid=1275275074&searchView=grid5&sr=1-1&node=2182504011&searchRank=pmrank&searchPage=1&searchSize=30&id=Mossimo%20Supply%20Juniors%20Long%20Lean&searchBinNameList=purchasing_channel%2Ctarget_com_category-bin%2Cstyle_name%2Csleeve_type%2Ccollar_style-bin%2Clifestyle-bin%2Ctarget_com_size-bin%2Cprice%2Ctarget_com_brand-bin ) (Skirt= .com/Xhilaration-Juniors-Tiered-Skirt-Ebony/dp/B0033B5TN6/ref=br_1_1?ie=UTF8&frombrowse=1&qid=1275275222&searchView=grid5&sr=1-1&node=13828451&searchRank=pmrank&searchPage=1&field_style_name=Mini&searchSize=30&id=Xhilaration%20Juniors%20Tiered%20Skirt%20Ebony&searchBinNameList=purchasing_channel%2Cstyle_name%2Clifestyle-bin%2Ctarget_com_size-bin%2Ctarget_com_primary_color-bin%2Cprice%2Ctarget_com_brand-bin)

(Bex's shoes= .com/Ellie/510-Sexy)

(Macey's shoes= ./_tSH9pZD9bek/SNjm_xRCaqI/AAAAAAAAF7k/16bLPlW0HQY/s400/black%2Bpeep%2Btoe%2Bstiletto%2Bheel%2Bpumps% )

(Liz's shoes= .com/Mossimo-Supply-Odell-Ruffle-Ballet/dp/B002QB6QRM/ref=br_1_3?ie=UTF8&frombrowse=1&qid=1275275687&searchView=grid5&sr=1-3&node=13851741&searchRank=pmrank&searchPage=1&field_target_com_category-bin=Athletics|Athletic%20Sandals|Loafers|Flats&searchSize=30&id=Mossimo%20Supply%20Odell%20Ruffle%20Ballet&searchBinNameList=purchasing_channel%2Ctarget_com_shoe_size-bin%2Ctarget_com_category-bin%2Ctarget_com_brand-bin%2Cprice)

(Cammie's shoes= .com/Xhilaration-Tabitha-T-Strap-Peep-Toe-Pumps/dp/B002QB8PHQ/ref=br_1_19?ie=UTF8&frombrowse=1&qid=1275275570&searchView=grid5&sr=1-19&node=2233128011&searchRank=pmrank&searchPage=1&searchSize=30&id=Xhilaration%20Tabitha%20T-Strap%20Peep-Toe%20Pumps&searchBinNameList=purchasing_channel%2Ctarget_com_shoe_size-bin%2Ctarget_com_primary_color-bin%2Ctarget_com_category-bin%2Ctarget_com_brand-bin%2Cprice)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

Cammie POV

We all walked to the roof because we were using the helicopter and Mr. Soloman was coming to make sure nothing extremely bad happens like, all of us getting trapped or someone getting killed.

The helicopter was small but we all fit in. I sat next to Zach. Macey sat next to Grant. Liz sat next to Jonas. Bex sat on the other side of Jonas. Liz and Jonas had their laptops out to double-check the COC location and to tell Mr. Soloman where to land. We each had our comms unit in. The ride was about twenty- five minutes and seventeen seconds long. I fell asleep on Zach and Macey fell asleep on Grant.

We landed about three blocks away from the actual location just to be safe. Mr. Soloman stayed in the helicopter and waited while we each ran quietly and swiftly to the building. Zack had his hands intertwined with mine and I actually felt relieved or once. The mission was to retrieve the fake disk and try and destroy the building or just find out where all the other COC locations were and destroy them too.

Bex, Macey, and Grant were the first to enter the building and nothing seemed wrong about the building until l five goons came out and attacked them. Then five other goons came out and started attacking me only me. Zach helped me but I was overwhelmed with so many people attacking me. I slapped two patches on two goons and kicked the other three unconsious.

Macey, Bex, and Grant all succedded fighting their goons and we all ran to the middle of the building. The disk was located in the middle so if someone tried to steal it, it would be harder to leave. Zack and I grabbed the disk and ran like crazy to the helicopter but were stopped by seventeen goons. I fought five and each fell easily. Out of no where someone grabbed be and I felt pain then darkness took over.

I woke up tied next to Zack, Macey, Grant, and Bex. Liz and Jonas stayed in the helicopter so they were safe. I didn't have my comms unit on anymore so I couldn't contact Liz and Jonas. Macey was the only one awake like me but both of us groaned in pain. Zack woke up next then finally Bex and Grant. We were bout to talk when none other than Penny came in. She walked up to me and I spat out, "What do you want with us?"

She slapped me hard then took out the knife and held it to Zack's neck. She asked, "Where is the real disk? If you don't tell me the truth your little boy toy here will die."

I looked at Zach and his eyes told me don't tell her and my heart said tell her.

I held my hands up, as high as I could and said told her the truth.

"The real disk is…"

"Spit it out you little brat," and she started cutting Zach's neck I could even see tiny beads of blood spill form his neck.

"The truth is no disk exists!"

"You're lying!"

Bex yelled out, "She's not, the disk you have is just a scheme so we could get your location, no spy in the world would put so many spy names in one space and expect no one to steal it."

Penny yelled, "You are all liars, tell me the truth or so help me I will kill everyone here as each of you can watch your friends die one by one."

Macey screamed out the other hidden disk location which we all knew was fake but Penny didn't. She kicked me in the head and really hard. I saw darkness and let darkness take over. I heard people saying my name but I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter: 19

Cammie POV

I woke up to extreme pain in my head but I tried not to show it, as of course I am still a spy. I moved my arms freely realizing I wasn't tied up anymore. My friends were all unconscious. I saw a bomb in the room that read five minutes and fifty-two seconds. I quickly woke my friends up and untied them. I told them about the bomb and we all ran out of the building just in time. A big loud ka boom sound and we fell to the ground.

I woke up to see Liz, Jonas, and Mr. Soloman coming to help us into the helicopter. I was sore and burned, and could barely move. The ride to school seemed to take two hours and two minutes but we arrived to school in for dinner. We were brought to my mom's office where each of us were bandaged and casted or whatever we needed for our injuries.

Once we finished covering up our injuries, we went to dinner. Tonight we got to speak English. Several people asked what happened but we were instructed not to tell anyone what happened under and circumstances. My mom and Mr. Soloman were going to announce that the entire school would be going on a mission. I already told my mom about the COC location and where I told them the other fake disk was. The COC were really stupid if they even thought there was a real one. The only problem with the school going was that the younger class such, as seventh and eighth graders were still learning. That's when my mom came up to the podium to announce the mission.

She told the school what happened and that the entire school is now going on a real mission and even some Blackthorne boys were coming, of course not the ones that were already here. People seemed anxious on the mission. My mom even surprised me with a statement that I really didn't want to hear.

"The entire junior class will be helping both the seventh and eighth graders for this mission and yes that includes the students that went on the mission today." After she said that she looked me right in the eye and smiled. I half smiled back and finished eating.

My friends did the same. Zack kissed me as we left the cafateria and Jonas kissed Liz. Grant was unsure who he was with. Both Bex and Macey had spent time with him and Bex had been with him longer. Grant ended up not kissing anyone and he left with Zach and Jonas, all heading towards their room. While, they left Macey and Bex started arguing who gets Grant. Liz and I had to break them up and we all walked to our room without talking.

As we entered, I told Bex she gets Grant then Macey does. Since, Bex gets Grant Macey you get bathroom first in the morning until Bex and Grant end their relationship. Once the relationship is over Bex gets bathroom first in the morning. If no one gets grant than you two fight for the bathroom. Liz and I don't mind because we barely use the bathroom.

I went to bed after that because tomorrow was going to be a long day. Liz and Jonas were going to teach seventh graders hacking skills. While, Bex and I were teaching seventh graders how to defend themselves and sometimes attack. Macey was going with her class which was eighth graders learning to fight from Zach and Grant. Bex was pissed off that Macey got to spent time with Grant today but I told her Macey can't even make a move on him or the deals off. She smiled and muttered, "Bloody hell, here comes Mr. Smirksalot!"

"Bex, don't be like that!"

Zach turned towards me and kissed me passionly for twenty-three seconds while Bex walked off towards the gym. I quickly followed her with Zach on my tail since he was teaching eighth graders today.

Zach and I entered the gym two seconds after Bex and we split apart and went to our grade level we were teaching today.

Just as I was about to start the lesson an alarm went off.

CODE BLACK!

(Yes, again!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter: 20

Cammie POV

I screamed out loud, "You've got to be kidding me, another Code Black!"

In a matter of seconds, my friends were by my side hiding in a tunnel with me.

My mom and Mr. Soloman checked on me then left to help the other students. I leaned towards Zach and he kissed my head. I knew he was nervous otherwise he would have kissed me on the lips. I had to admit I was a little nervous too. I told the COC the device wasn't even at our school. They must have found out that the other disk was fake and we coming to find the real one, which didn't exist.

I wanted to scream out to them, it doesn't exist so will you stop attacking my school and leave NOW! I wanted to go back to my normal spy school schedule. Whatever that schedule is because I barely remember it with the kidnappings and training that I've been doing lately.

I looked over my shoulder to see Bex kissing Grant and Jonas cuddling with Liz while Macey was sort of alone. I was about to walk over there to Macey because I felt bad about her being alone, when Zach grabbed me and told me be quiet and don't move there close by and we can't risk being in more danger than we already are in. I turned towards him and kissed him with as much force as possible while still being silent. I could hear Macey and Liz giggle but very quietly. Bex was too busy kissing Grant to notice. I smiled at my friends and cuddled with Zach.

Just as the alarm went off, I was about to open the door when I heard Josh's voice. I froze. Zach, Macey, Grant, Bex, and Liz all looked at me then Macey, Liz, Bex, and Zach went wide-eyed. Grant was the only one confused still. I whispered one word, "Josh." He understood and just nodded. After two minutes and fifteen seconds, I heard Josh saw my name again.

I decided to be brave and walked out from the door that was hidden as a wall. I walked out and said, "Josh." He smiled and hugged me. I pushed him away and he looked at me with sad eyes. I said, "Josh, you know I'm with Zach now so stop trying so hard. And, by the way what are you doing here?"

He smirked an evil smirk and he pulled out a gun. "Tell your friends to come out or I will shot you!"

"Guys come out and be careful he has a gun."

While he was watching the door/wall, I kicked the gun out of his hand. He smirked again like he wasn't surprised. Within seconds my friends came out and goons came from behind me. I round house kicked them then was flipped over by someone. I fell hard but didn't show the pain. My friends were fighting too. Yes, even Liz and Jonas. I finished fighting the goons near me and ran over to help Liz and Jonas. They took my help without a second thought. I helped them by slapping patches on several goons and was about to slap another one when I saw Josh point a gun at Zach. We all froze except his goons. Each one grabbed my friends except me.

I stood there motionless.

"No, Cammie you wouldn't want to see Zach dead right?"

I could only nod because I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

Josh hit Zach hard but not hard enough to make him bleed yet.

I yelled out, "Since when do you work for COC, Josh."

"Since, they promised me that I would get to have you as my reward. Well, that's if you made it out alive."

I wasn't shocked, I just simply stated, "Give me Zach and I will come with you willingly."

He replied, "Come forward and if you try anything Zach is dead."

I walked slowly over to him until a goon let go of Bex and grabbed me and held a gun against my head. I didn't react at all and I saw Josh release Zach and then he kicked Zach hard in the area hard. He said, "And, that's for taking my girlfriend!"

I almost screamed for him to stop then I realized my life was at risk so I better just shut up and go along with it until he was far away from my friends.

Bex wanted to try and rescue me but I gave her the stare that said doesn't try Bex you are going to risk your life and mine. The goon grabbed my hands and tied them tight. He then shoved me hard on my face. It hurt badly, but I still didn't show emotion.

He picked me up and followed Josh to the outside of the school into a van. He simply threw me in the van and kicked me hard in the head leaving me seeing darkness and feeling blood flow from my head. The goons drove while Josh came to the back and slapped me. I wanted to kick him but he had a gun and my hands were tied so I simply spat out, "You son of a bitch! Why do you even need me? I don't have anything you want!"

"I don't like being called son of a bitch so don't call me that or I will shoot you so that you will feel pain until you die. And another thing, I only want you and I'm willing to kill for you, sweetheart."

I spat out, "I don't love you and I never did! You almost killed my boyfriend and my friends! You deserve to rot in hell. And another thing, don't you dare call me sweetheart or else as soon as I get out of this I will personally find you and kill you with a bullet that will make you want to die but this certain bullet will make you suffer to death."

"You will want me, when you see what I have to offer."

"I doubt it and you better, never come near my friends and me ever again or you will suffer so much worse."

Just then we stopped and Josh grabbed me and threw me out of the van onto the hard black pavement. Then, someone started kicking me in my gut several times. I cried in pain. I felt someone kick my head and then darkness occurred.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

Cammie POV

I woke up tied up to a pole. I looked around but everything was too dark to see so I just leaned my head against the pole and relaxed. Then, I suddenly realized, I'm kidnapped and I'm not sure where I am. Well, that's just great.

I fell asleep and woke up to someone slapping me. It didn't hurt but I looked up a recognized the face.

Penny.

She looked at me and smirked with an evil twitch to it. She motioned her hand and guess who appeared.

Josh.

"You asshole, you want me to be your forever and then you tie me to a pole to what find out answers that I might or might not know!"

Josh just stared at me and then Penny slapped me again not hard but enough to leave a bruise.

"That was for Josh, since he's still on love with you, I figured I could get my hands dirty for once, espically if it includes hitting you."

"You bitch, will you stop hitting me and just tell me exactly you want!"

"You know what I want. I want the location to the disk and I mean the real one not all those fake ones you keep leading me too!"

She kicked me hard and I winced in pain and said nothing.

"Fine, you want to play that game okay."

She slapped my hard then kicked me in the stomach. I felt blood flow from my stomach. Then she took out a knife a stabbed me three times in the leg and twice in the stomach.

I couldn't take the pain anymore so I yelled, "Stop, okay I will tell you the truth."

"The truth is the real disk doesn't exist. My mom made fake disks so we could trap you and find your locations so we could blow them up."

"Your lying!"

"No, I'm not. I'm sick of this game you think you are playing. I get it. Get fake disk then kidnap me then again with disk and kidnapping me. I'm sick of getting hurt for some stupid disk that doesn't exist."

Josh suddenly spoke up, "She's telling the truth. I dated her and when she lied I knew but I kept it a secret because I knew she wouldn't ever date me again if she knew I was onto her lying."

Penny walked up to him and pulled out a gun. She simply said, "You care for her too much! Don't lie to me ever again or so help me I will pull the trigger."

Josh just yelled, "I wasn't lying. She told me she had a cat and I saw her sweating which meant she was lying. She told me a bottle was a toy for her cat. I saw her pace afterwards getting nervous. She's a bad liar but right now she's telling the truth!"

"That's it!" yelled Penny. She pulled the gun out and pointer the gun towards Josh's head. Suddenly, everything went black. No gunshots and no footsteps. No sound…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

Cammie POV

Everything went black and no noise occurred. I knew right away this was a rescue mission for me and this rescue happened to rescue Josh too.

I woke up in Zach's arms carrying me out of the building. I looked at him with affection and kissed him slightly on his cheek. He looked down at me and said, "Everything is going to be okay."

I simply smiled and looked around to see my friends. Bex was dragging Josh and Macey was helping her. Before I even noticed we were outside getting inside the school van. Zach placed me gently on the seat and he said that later he would tell me what happened but before that we had to take care of my injuries at school.

Bex decided she would drive and I just sighed. This is going to be one rough and bumpy ride. I saw Josh next to me but he was a least 2 feet away. Zach was watching Josh and me. Liz was tracking something on the computer and Jonas was doing the same thing. Grant was next to Bex in the passenger seat cheering for Bex to drive faster.

I was slowly falling asleep and Zach saw so he scooted next to me and I leaned my head on him and fell asleep.

I dreamed about Zach and I dancing in a meadow that was lighted perfectly with the sun and my favorite flowers were there, tulips. Zach and I were so happy then someone approached us from the shadows and we stopped dancing to see who it was. The person steeped out of the shadows with a gun and shot Zach. I screamed and rushed over to Zach. The person was now perfectly out of the shadows and I saw Josh. I ran up to him and took the gun from him and shot him. Then, that's when I woke up to someone screaming my name.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a worried Zach staring at me with Liz next to him. Jonas was next to Liz and Bex was looking in back whenever she could. I had to assure Zach I was fine and that it was just a nightmare. He wouldn't relax till I told him the nightmare. I told him and he sighed with relief.

That's when we came to a stop in front of the school. I tried getting up but it hurt too much. Zach lifted me while Grant and Bex dragged Josh out of the van into the school. My mom was waiting for me and helped me with my injuries. Some injuries were so bad; I had to get excused from P & E class. I felt bad for Josh though, he was definitely more hurt than me because he was dragged and my friends hated him. I wasn't mad at him but still didn't like him.

I mean he was willing to kidnap me and hand me over to the COC just to keep me forever like that was even going to happen. He was an idiot and still is. I love Zach and there is no doubt about it.

Later, that night Zach explained to me what happened when we were finally in private. He said, "We came into the building and saw you tied down and Josh with this lady pointing guns. As, soon as we came in the lady was about to shot Josh but somehow when we came in she didn't. She simply said that if we make another move she would kill you. We saw that you were out cold so we couldn't exactly tell you to kick her so I winked at Josh and he kicked the gun out of her hand. He was about to kick her again when she round off kicked you in his face and he fainted. I already had you in my hands getting ready to flee, while Bex and Grant fought the lady. Liz and Jonas were inside hacking security systems so no one could here what's going on in the room. Bex and Grant beat the lady till she was dead and we all ran with you in my arms and Bex and Grant dragging Josh. Liz and Jonas found another way out and met up with us in the hallway before the door we reached. After that, you woke up in my arms and you know the rest."

I signed and looked at him with adoring eyes. He risked his life again to save me.

"Zach, I love you!" I kissed him with so much passion that we fell onto the floor with Zach on top of me. I laughed and he laughed back. I smiled and pulled him closer to me and kissed him until we were out of breath. I had to pull away and breathe but so did he. That last kiss lasted three minutes and thirty-two seconds. I yawned and Zach suggested we go make out in my room so I led the way with Zach on my heels.

We barged in my room seeing no one was inside. I pushed Zach onto my bed and kissed him. His hands went into my shirt and touched my bra. I put my hand onto his six-pack and gently slid my hand on it. We both giggled in pleasure.

"Do you want to do it?"

I replied, "Definitely!"

As Zach was about to unlatch my bra, my friends came in. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment. Zach saw it, and got up to swiftly run out the door. My friends stared at me in delight. I sighed and said, "You guys just had to come in at that moment and ruin it."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter: 23

Cammie POV

After, my little run in with my friends while Zach was about to unattached my bra I decided to go to sleep since my friends just wanted to talk about what just happened. Tomorrow, was Saturday so no school again? I could spend sometime with Zach.

I fell asleep and dreaming nothing. I woke up to someone pushing me off the bed. I fell hard onto the floor.

I heard Bex say, "Sorry, Cammie I forgot about the injuries."

I got up and was about to head into the bathroom when Macey shoved a cute outfit at me and told me to change. I quickly changed and then Bex attacked me with make-up. Liz showed up a little after Bex started and started doing my hair. I was done after twenty minutes of shoving and burns from Liz and Bex. Liz burned my scalp with the hair straighter and Bex kept trying to shove Liz out of the way.

I kept quiet until they were done. I was about to look in the mirror but before I could Macey threw shoes at me and I easily caught them and put them on. I finally looked at the mirror breathless. I was wearing a purple tube top with a pair of blue shorts (very short) and an open toe heels. I looked amazing. My make up was showing slightly but not too much. My hair was straight with a small purple bow in the back middle part of my head.

All my friends looked stunning and I had to ask why are we dresses this amazing. My friends just said we are going to town today and the boys are coming. I smiled and my friends all looked at me with the same expression on their faces. Each face read, are you and Zach going to do it tonight. I simply nodded and everyone smiled. I told them, Zach and I would do it in the boys' room while you guys keep the boys here.

They agreed. I smiled and walked out of the room and right into Josh. Josh looked better but still bruised up. I was in better shape than him with only a bruise on my face, which Bex covered with make up. The only reason I got excused from P & E was because my ankle was hurting bad that night but today it's fine. Josh looked at me with wide eyes and turned around to leave. I didn't say anything and headed for Zach's room.

When, I saw him he didn't look any different except he went wide-eyed too when he saw me. He smiled and kissed me. I saw Bex and Grant kiss quickly and Jonas and Liz kiss. I felt bad for Macey she didn't have anyone.

I decided today that in town I would find someone perfect for Macey. Perfect for Macey is going to be hard, I quickly told Bex and Liz my plan and they agreed to help. Today is going to be one fun day.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter: 24

Cammie POV

I was with all my friends and we headed out of the school and into town. Today is a new day that will hopefully end, well. I planned to do it with Zach today and find Macey a great boyfriend. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I went into tons of stores. The guys weren't too happy but who cares. I wanted several new outfits and shoes. Macey shopped for clothes and purses. Liz shopped for shoes and sunglasses. Bex shopped for everything.

The day went fast. We ate at some Italian restaurant and had Starbucks. The boys were nice enough today to carry our bags. We shopped for hours and finally went back to school. I didn't find anyone perfect for Macey and sighed. We ate dinner ate school. We ate tacos and a salad.

My mom announced at dinner more Blackthorne boys would be joining us today. As soon as she said it, some new Blackthorne boys walked in. I finally saw the perfect guy for Macey. He seemed interested too. I walked over to him and asked him to join us. He joined us eagerly and waved and Jonas, Grant, and Zach. Macey blushed as he sat down. I asked him his name, which was Nick.

I smiled and let Macey do the rest. They ended up hooking up before dinner ended. Finally, Macey wouldn't be left out. We left dinner together. I walked with Zach to his room while all my other friends were distracted with their boyfriends to notice.

Zach and I walked over to his room and before I entered he picked me up, opened the door, and threw me onto the bed. He turned around locked the door and he even put a chair to keep the door shut if someone was able to unlock it, like everyone in the school. He then, jumped onto the bed and started stripping. I began to take off my shirt and skirt. Zach had his boxers on and I had my bra and underwear still on. We made out a little then Zach slipped his hand under my bra and unlatched it. I slowly removed the bra, then my underwear same as Zach. We were both completely naked. We started giggly and cuddled.

We made love that night and no one interrupted us. I woke up to see the clock read 11:03 A.M. I quickly got up and forgot about the fact I was naked. I grabbed my underwear and bra, put them on then woke Zach up. I realized it was Sunday but I still had to get back to my room.

Zach got dressed and we practicly ran into my room. My friends were still sleeping, thank god! I kissed Zach and told him we would meet later. He turned to leave and before he did I turned him around and said I had a really good time last night, we can do it again soon. I smiled and he kissed me with a lot of passion. I blushed and closed the door.

I undressed, put my pjs on, and went into bed. I got to sleep another hour before my friends woke up. When they saw me they were surprised. I simply lied and told them, I came in about an hour after they fell asleep. They believed me and we got dressed.

Macey handed me a white sundress and pink heels. The dress was stunning, it had little pink flowers on it and Bex did my make up. I did my own hair while my friends got ready. Today we all dressed very girly. Bex was wearing a purple sundress with black heels. Liz was wearing a orange top with a short denim miniskirt and black heels. Macey wore a black dress with black boots. We all looked stunning but Macey looked the best. Bex was second and Liz was last.

We walked over to the boys room to see only Zach, but the other guys were in anther room since we occupied that room last night. I hugged Zach and we all went to find Grant, Jonas, and Nick.

Grant and Bex kissed for hours after we left. Liz and Jonas were cuddling and trying to hack as many CIA protected websites possible. Macey and Nick made out last night. I told my friends the truth knowing they would understand. I was a Junior, and I knew other girls in my school that have been doing it for years.

Bex and Grant planned to do it soon. Liz and Jonas are going to wait till Senior year. Macey and Nick barely know each other but soon they will do it too. Once we found the other guy, we headed to the front of the school to go to town again. Josh ended up blocking our paths.

Zach pushed Josh out of the way, we all laughed and left.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter: 25

Cammie POV

We all headed to town to eat lunch. We planned to eat at a small restaurant for lunch then go back to school, change into something formal, and go back into town to eat at a fancy restaurant for dinner.

We all walked through the door and headed for a table. I ordered two slices of cheese pizza. Zach ordered four slices of cheese pizza. Jonas ordered a small fruit salad. Macey ordered casers salad. Bex ordered a 2lb steak. Nick ordered a 3lb pork chop. Finally, Grant ordered ribs.

The food was ready in twenty-two minutes and fifty-nine seconds. I thought the pizza was great and my friends joined in on a chorus of compliments on the food. We ate for one hour and two minutes exactly.

Macey took care of the check while the rest of us walked hand in hand into town. I didn't plan on getting anything. I know Macey and Bex would buy something because they always had to. We walked to four small stores within twenty minutes and both Macey and Bex came out with twelve bags each. I rested my head on Zach until they were finished shopping. Once done, we headed to school to change again.

We walked into the school and walked swiftly to our rooms. I know tonight was suppose to be the night I ate with my mom but she went on a mission and I told her I made plans so we agreed we would get together next week.

In our rooms, all of us changed. I changed into a purple and black strapless dress. Macey changed into a dark red dress. Bex changed into a gray and black strapless dress. Liz changed into a black dress. Liz, Bex and I wore black stiletto boots. Macey wore red boots. We all looked great. All our hair and make up was done but we each wore a wig. I had a brown hair with purple highlights wig just in case the COC was after me again. Macey wore a black wig. Liz and Bex wore dark brown haired wigs. We looked great and we had our covers on. We knew the COC might still be after us after our recent escape.

We all met by the front door within minutes. The boys were all wearing covers too. I walked with Zach most of the way to town. Liz walked with Jonas. Macey walked with Nick. Bex walked with Grant. We decided to eat at an Italian Restaurant near the pharmacy. After dinner we headed to the movies then to a club.

The night was great. No tails or even COC members chasing us. The covers were no use but we still had a great night. We headed back to school around 11 PM. It was considered late for a school night so the boys couldn't hang out with us.

I walked with Macey, Bex, and Liz to our room and changed into my pjs. I went to sleep that night thinking about the COC. I had a dream that a COC member killed Josh, Zach, and me. I woke up sweating and a tad bit scared.

It was only 5 AM when I woke up so I went back to sleep. I didn't dream this time. Macey woke me up the next morning.

I changed into the cutest outfit possible and left my room alone to go find Zach. I ran into Josh on the way. He tried flipping me but I flipped him hard. I then punched him hard in the nose. Mr. Soloman came in and smiled. "Forty extra credit points Cammie," he said.

Josh screamed, "WHAT?"

Mr. Soloman just brought Josh to the nurse and winked at me. I smiled and continued to find Zach.

I found Zach in his room getting ready to meet me. He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. We walked to class together. I kissed Zach before we entered class and I sat down in my seat.

Class was about to start when an alarm went off.

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter: 26

Cammie POV

"Great, another Code Black!"

"Cammie, we have to get you to safety, the COC is still after you!" said Zach.

I ran with him to one the secret passageways that I've only explored once. We crept in quietly. This tunnel was only big enough for us to crawl. We quickly crawled to the end to get deeper into the tunnel.

Zach and I stopped crawling in twenty minutes and eight seconds. When, we stopped we cuddled for a little while and I looked around at my surroundings. This tunnel is great because only Zach and I know of this tunnel. We only use it for Code Blacks.

This tunnel was huge, length wise, but we couldn't protect ourselves with weapons in this tunnel. Nothing was loose so we couldn't grab onto anything to use as a weapon. We could only use our bare hands, which could be very deadly to a spy's target or enemy.

The Code Black alarm went on for hours, which was a sign that the school was under major attack. Seniors were the ones who fought along with teachers to protect the school. Juniors would help anyone younger into tunnels and secret passageways for safety. Some juniors fought the enemy if needed to.

Zach and I are juniors but the target was me, so we have an exception to some rules. Zach is required to keep me safe and I am required to not get caught by any means nessary. We knew the COC would be after me again, but why?

I told them the truth but Penny the leader didn't even believe me. They must think I was lying so they could get this disk. They didn't understand I was telling the truth. Unless, I was lied to by my own mom.

I knew Penny would be after me, but I assumed someone else took charge after my friends killed her. Unless, they thought they killed her and she somehow made it. I had to stop thinking and start talking to Zach.

I could see in his eyes that he's worried about my safety. The only thing that would assure him is a kiss. So, I got closer to him and slowly we touched lips. I was leaning in to kiss him again when the alarm shut off.

I got away from him and headed towards the opening to get out of this tunnel. It took fifteen minutes this time to get out.

As I got out Zach was behind me. I crawled out the tunnel and I was hit by something then darkness came and finally absolutely nothing.

I woke up locked in my room. That was weird, I tried getting out but was shocked. I looked around seeing everything normal except I was locked in my room.

I tried kicking down the door, but that didn't work either. I forgot for a second that the doors in our school are meant to keep out others so we have very heavy bolted doors that are almost impossible to kick down.

I wondered what happened. I looked around the room and saw someone shove a note under the door. I quickly opened the note and read it.

Cammie,

You must be wondering what happened to your school and yourself. Open Liz' laptop and you will find out. Don't try and escape or each one of your friends and family members will die a tortured death because of you.

-P

I gasped in shock. Penny didn't die and now she wants revenge. She has everyone I love and care about in her control.

I quickly ran over to Liz' laptop and opened it. A video popped up and I put the volume on and listened.

~Video~

A voice came on.

"If you are wondering what happened to your school and your life, you will find out now. The school has been taken over by COC members. Cammie, you are locked in your room and can't get out. You will be a prisoner until, we find out where the disk is. You lied to us. We know you will tell us the truth if your boyfriend, friends, and family are at risk. He other students here are trapped in their rooms unconscious. They will stay unconscious until we get what we want. Your boyfriend Zach is first up to die unless the truth comes out. We will let you out of your room soon. The ones you care about are around the school trapped. You can try and recue them. We will tell you one thing. Your mother lied to you. We suggest you find her and find out the truth before someone gets hurt."

The video stopped and the door unlocked.

~Video End~

I walked to the door opened it and ran. I ran to my mom's office and saw her tied down. She wasn't unconscious but she wasn't in great shape either. I got her untied and talked to her. I told her everything going on and she gasped in horror.

I had to ask her the truth.

"Mom, I know the disk is real. So where is it? Everyone's lives are at risk. You have to tell me."

"Cammie, they can't know. The country will be at risk if they found this disk. I'm telling you the truth when, I say this. I don't know where the disk is. Apparently, our database had a hardware that transmits information to this disk to keep safe. I really don't know where it is. Since, I've become the headmaster at this school. The CIA has looked about fifty-two times for this disk but nothing has showed up. We need to find it but no one has found it yet."

"Mom, I don't know what to do. Everyone here is on danger. If this disk does exist, then it will be almost impossible to find."

My mom just told me to find my friends and get to safety until we figure out more about the disk. So, I ran to the boys' room and found Jonas, Nick, and Grant but no Zach. I told them what's going on and that I'm searching for every one of my friends.

I searched the library and found Liz. I went to the cafeteria to find Macey and Bex. The only person left to find is Zach. I ran around the halls looking. I didn't know where else to look.

I called Zach's name billions of times, and no response. I knew the COC was watching my every move but I had to find Zach. As I started to run again, I fell hard on the floor. I looked up and saw Zach standing there above me. I smiled and tried to get up.

Trying to get up, Zach pushed me down. I looked at him with concern. What is he doing?

He responded, "Cammie, I never loved you. I played you. You are worth nothing to me. I used you."

I gasped in shock and felt tears falling from my eyes. I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face.

"You used me while working for the COC Zach. You lied to me. You were the one I fell in love with!"

"Cammie, you are pathetic! I want that disk. Don't you get I'm the leader of the COC. No one knows anything about my parents' death. You know why, because I killed them. I'm the one who wants power. I want to rule and have power."

"Well, if you haven't been listening lately, but we don't even know where it is."

"You do know where it is."

"No, I don't Zach!"

"Your mom lied to you again! She knows exactly where the disk is. Your mom just wants to keep you safe but she can't do anything about it."

"What happened to you, Zach? I cared for you. I made love with you and you treat me like this. You know about my life and I thought I knew you. I loved you and all you want is to get what you want." I said this while tears rolled down my cheek.

Zach responded, "Actually, Cammie I did fall in love with you. I didn't plan to but I did. Once, I learned of some of your weaknesses I was reminded of what I came here for. I fell in love with you, Cammie but I have all the power I need now. I was reminded that you are just a pawn in a very large game Cammie, except that you seem to have many weaknesses."

I couldn't believe this Zach was the guy I fell in love with. He just used me. I can't believe this. My life is falling apart.

"I know you want the disk, but I don't know where it is. You won't find the answer from me."

"Oh, I know that. That's why I planned an attack when your mom is here."

As he said those words, I saw two people carry my mom over all beat up and bruised. I tried to run to her but couldn't. Zach stopped me. He pulled a gun out and pointed at her. I stopped right away knowing the consequences.

"Cammie, you are so gullable. I have enough power to take over the entire United States, just because of you."

He then continues saying, "Wake the mom up now!"

The two people who I recognized as Penny and Josh woke my mom up.

"Now, Ms. Morgan. You wouldn't want your daughter dead would you?"

My mom answered, "What are you doing Zach?"

"Stop the act, she already knows about my plan!"

Zach then came over to me and put the gun towards my head.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter: 27

Cammie POV

Zach was evil. He used me. Now, a gun is pointed towards my head.

I yelled out, "Zach, I thought you fell in love with me. You couldn't kill me."

"Do you want to bet, Cammie?"

He then took the gun and put it on my knee and shot.

I cried out in pain. Tears were welling up inside me. I grabbed my knee in complete pain. I felt drowsy after a couple minutes the before I became unconscious, he smirked then said, Cammie, I win and yes I did fall in love but not with you. I fell in love with power." He shoved me and I just shuddered until darkness took over.

I woke up back in my room. My friends were with me but we were all tied up and a gag was around my mouth.

Tears fell down my cheek. I could barely remember what happened, but I remembered enough to make me cry.

My knee was throbbing with extreme pain. I yelled in agony. My friends looked at me with concern. Zach tricked everyone. He tricked me into thinking he was the good guy. He made me believe that I loved him. He tricked my mom into trusting him and he tricked my friends into thinking he was a great buy.

I never wanted to see him again. He never loved me. He used me like a rag. He threw me aside once he got what he wanted.

I hated him! He is unbelieveable!

I almost forgot my pain then something welled up and I felt it again.

I looked up watching my friends. Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Nick were all in here. The only one hurt seemed to be me. I'm guessing that's because Zach is trying to get an answer out of my mom.

Zach POV

I tricked Cammie. I used all her friends. I have Cammie's mom locked up and beaten. My plan is going perfectly as I planned.

Cammie won't even know what hit her. She found out some truth, but she will soon learn. She has no friends, no family, and no one to trust. I lied to her.

I told her I never loved her, but that's not true. I fell in love with Cammie and once I kill everyone of her friends blaming it on her mom then I will get to keep Cammie to myself. I will make her mine and she will rule with me.

I know I'm cruel but she will learn being evil is so much easier then good.

I walked over to Cammie's room. Her friends looked at me in disgust. I guess I will kill them first. I walked over to Cammie. She was eyeing me with a sick face. I couldn't help but smirk.

I might love her but love is cruel but so am I. She will love me again when she finds out I did almost all this for her. She will thank me for not holding her back from her true potentional. As, Mr. Soloman said never trust anyone, the only one you can trust is yourself.

I slapped Cammie. She had tears in her eyes and screamed at me, though I couldn't understand through the rag.

I removed it and told her of my plan except the love part.

I told her I will use her to get her mother to tell me all the information from the disk. I will stop at nothing to get what I want, even if Cammie's the one holding me back, I will kill her myself.

She won't be able to refuse the offers I am going to make her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter: 28

Cammie POV

I truly hate Zach. He shot me and slapped me and now I learn he's holding my mom and me hostage until he gets the disk. He's evil and sick all at the same time.

I was still tied up but not gagged. I looked at my friends and said the only thing I could think of.

"Let's get out of here and beat Zach!"

My friends nodded in agreement. I quickly looked around to see what we could use to get free. I spotted scissors near Bex.

"Bex, look behind you." She saw the scissors and kicked them over to me. I used both feet and brought the scissors up to my knee. My hand quickly grabbed it and I started cutting my way through the rope.

I cut all the way through then I cut all my friends' ropes. They took the gags off themselves and we came up with a plan.

"Bex and Grant, you two will find my mom and bring her to safety."

"Liz and Jonas, you two will hack through all the systems possible through your laptops."

"Nick, you will figure out a way to get out of here."

"Macey, get disguises out because if we do escape we want to look like some of Zach's goons or even better his personal favorites, Penny and Josh."

"I will help Macey with disguises. The rest of you guys start working on the plan."

Nick started first, but he already knew about shock doors and almost impossible to knock down doors so he had to try another thing. Diamond was the key to opening the door. We could use one of our big diamonds to cut through to door or maybe the windows to get out.

Once, Nick got us out with the help of diamonds cutting through the door, Bex and Grant started on their part.

While they started out, Liz and Jonas were already hacking the school's security system so that Zach couldn't see what's happening around the school. Macey and I went straight towards the closet.

We found wigs for everyone, contacts, and outfits for everyone. Macey put on a dark brunette wig with a full black outfit that matched the goons. She changed her eye color with contacts from brown to blue. I changed into a light brown head with dark brown almost black eyes and black outfit that looked exactly like Penny's. I even wore the three-inch heels she wears. I looked almost identical to her. Liz and Jonas changed next. They wore black wigs with green eyes and black outfits. They looked like the twin goons that walk around and check out the school all the time. Nick changed into a sandy brown hair wig with green eyes and a nice black outfit looking exactly like, Josh. As, Nick finished Grant and Bex came in with my mom.

My mom looked horrible. She was beaten and barely walking. I helped her up and started cleaning her off. I told Bex and Grant to change while I helped my mom. Macey and Nick would stay here with Liz and Jonas to keep an eye out for my mom and the security systems.

Grant, Bex, and I started out to go defeat Zach and his school-take over. I ran into Josh on the way. I looked like Penny so I just pretended to be like her. He was about to head towards the room so I just old him I checked on the room already because I had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

He just nodded and went a different direction. We found Zach in my mom's office. I entered with Bex and Grant looking like goons with me and confronted Zach. He smiled when he saw me. I guess he assumed I was Penny.

"I just checked on the brats. They haven't moved an inch since last time. Cameron mouthed off to me but I simply kicked her and now she's unconscious."

He laughed a little when I told him about my self. I smiled and he returned the same smile.

"How stupid do you think I am, Cammie?"

I was shocked. How did he know I wasn't Penny?

He answered my question, "First of all, I told no one to hurt Cammie. The only one who could was me and Penny knew that."

Wow, he must still care about me.

"Zach, since you know whom I am then mine as well get this over with."

I then round house kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor. Bex and Gran were on him right away.

"Bex and Grant, bring him back to the room and tie him up. I will have Nick switch disguises and dress like Zach."

They nodded and left. I ran to the room before them and got Nick changed and out the room within minutes. I saw Grant and Bex on the way. They threw Zach into the room. I saw Macey tie him up and I left after that.

I told Nick to find some goons and tell them to find my mom and get her so you can "talk" to her again. I also informed him, when they try and find my mom because she's missing they will get locked into the room. He agreed and left. While he did that I would hack into my mom's computer and set off another alarm. I would set a Code Red alarm.

I knew where ever the disk is, the Code Red would hide it more than before because parents couldn't find out what the school was actually and so the secret items of the school have to stay more hidden then before.

My friends knew about the alarm and just stayed calm wherever they were. I set the alarm off.

CODE RED CODE RED!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter: 29

Cammie POV

The plan was working perfectly so far. The COC would never find the disk in this mess.

The Code Red lasted for twenty minutes. The COC would be too freaked out to even come back to the school. I knew the COC wouldn't stop unless they got the disk but since only one person know where it is then the COC will come after that one person, my mom.

The Code Red alarm was off and my friends and I went around the school untying and helping the students and teachers of the school. If the school can get that easily taken over by COC then, the school and its students weren't safe.

Once, we got everyone safe I went to check on my mom. I ran into her office to find a note.

~Note~

Cammie,

We have your mother and she will tell us where this disk is because if she doesn't you will die. The disk will be ours and your mother will be the one to ruin every spy's life and the country's safety.

Love Always,

Zach

~End Note~

I couldn't believe this. I actually thought my mom is safe. Zach took her.

I still can't believe Zach is evil after all he did to me. I'm not even sure he loves me anymore. He is willing to kill everyone I love to get power. He used me.

I felt my eyes give in and I, Cameron Morgan started to cry. I lost my mother, father, and boyfriend.

I had my friends but they weren't the same. If my mom dies I only have my Aunt Abbey left and she's never here.

I have to get my mom back. I ran to my friends and started to plot. Liz already pulled up several COC locations. These locations each had a blueprint so we could make our move. We had three blueprints.

Each COC location wasn't far but took awhile to get to each from each other.

"We already went to this one," pointed out Bex.

"So that leaves, this one and that one," pointed Liz.

"Even, if we do get Cammie's mom back, what are suppose to do about Josh, Penny, Zach, and the other COC members and locations." Said Grant.

"I would rather not kill, but if we have to I say we blow up every COC location and make sure the members are inside." I said.

Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"You, Cammie are becoming a great spy." Said Bex.

I smiled. She just wanted to kill all those COC members because of what happened with me. I wanted them to die to.

I just couldn't help but feel bad for Zach. I know it's stupid but I don't think I could kill him after everything that happened.

Macey started gathering outfits and disguises for this mission. Liz called Mr. Soloman and told him the plan. Bex and Grant finished planning the attack. Jonas and Nick hacked security systems in the COC buildings.

We all went to bed after all the planning was done. Tomorrow the whole COC clan will die including Zachary Goode.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter: 30

Cammie POV

I woke up first in the morning. I woke up everyone else; we had to get ready for the mission.

If this mission is a success then the whole country is once again safe. I knew my mom wouldn't tell the COC but they are blackmailing her with my life. My mom loves me more than her own life so she would do anything to keep me safe even as a spy.

I still couldn't believe Zach is evil. I want to deny it but I have to evidence to prove he is good. He might love me but I can't love him if he's evil.

While, I thought about the mission and Zach, I got changed. I dress in a black outfit and that fit my curves perfectly. The sleek black outfit, made me look stunning.

Since, I'm great at fighting in heels I decided to wear me three-inch lace heels. (Sorry can't find a good picture)

Macey dresses similar to me but she wore flats. Bex wore a black tight dress with huge heels. Liz wore a black outfit with black sneakers. The boys all dressed hot. They wore black outfits that hugged their abs.

I just wish Zach were good so I could see him in the same outfit as other guys, but no he's evil.

We all went downstairs in three minutes and fifty-two seconds. Mr. Soloman was going to fly us over but he has to watch the school, so Bex is just going to drive us in one of the school cars.

I know, Bex driving you must think we're crazy. Bex isn't the best driver, but she is the fastest. We had to get to the COC location before my mom reveals the secret location of the disk. She doesn't even know, I'm safe and far away from the COC hands.

Bex drove to the first COC location in minutes. We searched the area. The area was cleared which meant, they moved from this location. Just to be safe we bombed the whole building. We didn't even have time to watch the building burn; we had to get to the next location.

We headed for the next location. Bex and Grant went out first and checked. Several people seemed to be inside. This wasn't the main location but it was a back-up location. Macey, Nick, and I all went inside and killed every single person inside.

I even recognized some of them. The leader of this location I killed myself. The leader was Penny. I grabbed her before she even had a chance to react. I kicked her hard in the head. She fell to the ground fast. Before the got up, I stomped her skull. I heard a crack then, I just left afterwards.

I put most of my anger out on Penny. I mean, why shouldn't I? She kidnapped me several times and beat me. She even stabbed and broke some of my bones. She deserved to die.

After, I killed Penny and I found Macey and Nick near by. I grabbed them and placed a bomb inside. As soon, as everyone was outside of the building I set the bomb off and Bex started driving to the final location.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter: 31

Zach POV

I tricked Cammie into thinking I was evil. She believed me, but what happens when she finds out I'm not.

What happens when she sees me with a gun towards her mother's head?

She will try and kill me. She doesn't realize that I only joined the COC is because I fell in love with Cammie and I needed to keep her safe. I had to pretend I was with evil to make sure she didn't die.

I mean I would take a bullet for Cammie. I first pretended to be evil. Then, I went to Gallagher actually being good but the COC thought I was undercover for them. Finally, I tricked everyone into thinking I was evil but I'm really not.

I have to somehow convince Cammie, that I'm good. I decided I will tell her mother. She must believe me.

Cammie POV

We all headed towards the final COC location to recue my mom and finish off all the COC members, once and for all.

The final location took fifty-seven minutes and forty two seconds to reach. This time everyone got out. We could hear lots of people inside form the outside.

I wanted to kill everyone in there except my mom for hurting me and my friends and family.

I ran inside with all my friends near me or by my side. The first person I saw was Josh. I flipped backwards then forwards and kicked him. I missed. He tried kicking me back to before he could, Zach appeared.

I ran up to him and right when I was about to kick him Bex stopped me.

"Let's listen to what he has to say before we blow the bloody place up with him!"

I smiled and waited for Zach to talk.

"Cammie, I'm not evil."

"Don't lie to me Zach, you just don't want to die."

"Cammie, really. I'm not evil."

I saw truth in his eyes but I knew he was just trying to fool me.

"Stop, Zach! You tried to kill my friends and me. I don't believe anything you say anymore. You are evil and don't try and deny it. I want you dead like the rest of the COC. You ordered you goons to hurt me and kidnap my mother. You lied to me and you even tricked me into thinking I loved you! You don't deserve anything. I want you dead and I'm willing to kill you myself."

Zach POV

I couldn't believe what she just said. She had no doubt I'm evil. She wants me dead. She says I tricked her into loving her.

I loved her and she loved me back. She doesn't believe a word I say. I even tried to convince her mother but she just spat in my face.

No one believes me. The woman I love hates me, which I couldn't blame her. I want to die. My life has no meaning now.

Cammie POV

"Cammie, if you don't believe me then kill me yourself."

I couldn't believe his words. He just admitted defeat. Which, means he is good. I looked at my friends. I saw shock, fear, surprise, and happiness in their faces. I turned and looked at Zach.

I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him, but first I need Josh out of the way.

I punched Josh in the gut and he fell to the ground. I then ran to Zach and kissed him hard. I could tell he was stunned.

I stopped and smiled. He smiled back.

Zach POV

I have my Gallagher Girl back.


	32. AN Please Read Its Important

Author's Note

I know you guys hate author's notes but I have to tell you something important.

Please Read

I will be taking a hiatus (break from writing).

I know you don't want me to but I need to. I have been writing as much as possible lately.

BTW Chapter 31 is the end to this story. On my hiatus I will try and work on a sequel to the previous story.

Review what you want to sequel to be called and click the box that says author alert. Author alert allows getting an email when I put up my new stories.

Summary/Short Version of What I typed above:

Going on Hiatus

Chapter 31 is Last Chapter

There will be sequel

Give me ideas for Sequel

I KNOW YOU HATE AUTHOR'S NOTES BUT READ THEM THERE IMPORTANT!


End file.
